


Case Closed

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, developing feelings, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: He didn't believe in aliens so he sat in the car while the doctor gazed up at his hundred billion stars and waited for something to gaze back.





	Case Closed

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from Quinn's pov and is slightly out of character for as much as we even know about him.

He didn't believe in any of it. He'd been closing cases long before the doctor came along and in all that time he'd never seen a single thing that would make him think twice about the crazed claims of little green men made by the people he investigated. Then he showed up and changed things. 

He wasn't content to just stamp cases closed and chalking it up to weather balloons. He didn't buy into it for a moment and Quinn felt a little pathetic that he was more than willing to say it was a weather ballon and be done. That was his job, their job, after all. Close the case with an easy explanation as soon as possible and keep the public calm. But not him. 

He wasn't here to close the cases like that. Sure that's what the job description said but Quinn could see the wheels in his head turning when he looked at the crashed plane. 

But in the end it didn't matter and the case was closed. 

Weather ballon. 

It was over and Quinn was sure that how it would be for every case. 

They'd go and Allen would scream alien every time but he surprised him. Quinn was so sure that the doctor wanted to believe in these flying space ships that he wouldn't think about anything else but then he went and made a liar out of him and figured it out. 

A damn owl in the tree. 

He never would have figured that out on his own. The whole town would have torn that woman and her children to shreds if he'd been alone. 

At first he'd been annoyed at the idea of a partner. He was fine on his own, but he gets it now. He's better with someone else and maybe, maybe this is what the doctor needed, too. Maybe he needed to let loose a little. Free up his mind. 

But he still didn't believe in aliens. The doctor said himself it would be extremely unlikely that anything would even end up coming to earth if aliens were real. He liked those odds. 

Texas, you could say, was a turning point for them. 

It was a turning point for him, at the very least. He sat in that classroom and watched the professor work on the chalkboard and felt like he was witnessing something sacred. He didn't understand a thing the doctor was writing but something about the act itself felt intimate. 

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, or himself, but something about the doctor caught and held his gaze. He was so different from anyone he knew, anyone he'd ever met. He wishes he could know him more than this awkward stiff way they seemed to be. Thoughts like that seemed dangerous so he avoided them. 

It would never happen so he forgot about it and got lost in watching the chalk fly across the black board until the professor finished.

Then some high and mighty teacher walked in and tried to assert himself. He cut the doctor off and presented his own theory before the Allen could even start his. 

Birds, he said, he said that all those people saw birds. 

Could it be that simple?

Seemed logical enough to him. 

Even if the power was out so there were no lights for the birds' undersides to reflect and birds like don't even fly at night?

Allen didn't seem to want to say it and he would never say it but maybe, it wasn't birds. 

He couldn't say it because of times like this. 

He snapped the bat in half and told the mob forming to leave. This is why they would say it was birds because if they didn't these people would be the new face of America and he wasn't in the military to protect them. 

So he sat in the car while the doctor gazed up at his hundred billion stars and waited for something to gaze back. 

He felt a tingle and then a snap and suddenly the car came alive and he felt stuck to it. As if every muscle in his body was someone else's and was just along for the ride. He yelled at the doctor to watch out and then it all stopped as quickly as it came and he watched the lights glide across the endless black sky. 

He grasped the door and the doctor quickly to ground himself because suddenly anything seemed possible. Even them. 

They told him it was a secret aircraft. He had to accept it and close the case. That was his job after all, close the case. 

He didn't believe in any of it. He'd been closing cases long before the doctor came along and in all that time he'd never seen a single thing that would make him think twice about the crazed claims of little green men made by the people he investigated. Then he showed up and changed things.

Things changed when he showed up and he doesn't think he could go back. He doesn't want to.

So he's going to follow the doctor wherever he's going, he's going to close all the cases with obvious lies because he has to but now he knows the truth. 

He knows something's out there. He knows they aren't alone. He wants to prove it and he wanted Allen with him. 

He wouldn't do it without him.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't perfect even by my standards but it's something. Ive seen a few people ship this and be disappointed no one wrote anything so I took it upon myself to do it. I know this is out of character but it's a little hard to write when we know so little about them. If anyone has requests I'd be more than happy to take a more fun and cracky take at them. He'll maybe I'll just write an x files au or something. 
> 
> Anyway. If anyone, at all?? Even ends up reading this please kudos and comment. 
> 
> And please I love this ship but have no idea what to do with it. Leave a request!


End file.
